


Star Wars, The Past Never Dies

by KyloRitter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Order, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Kylo Ren Redemption, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Relyo - Freeform, Star Wars Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloRitter/pseuds/KyloRitter
Summary: The Last Order was given and it fell. The Order has fallen and it is no more. The Resistance still fights but more in the background making sure not to make the same mistake twice. How does one do that in a galaxy tired from war? With hope that is how. Rey Skywalker, leads the public battle that is fading fast. Poe Dameron leads the special force of the Resistance. Will the darkness truly be wiped away from the galaxy? Or will the Sith bleed it's way back?





	1. The Information Dealer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my first Star Wars fanfic. Yay! Please, be kind in any feedback. It is set a number of years after the events of Rise of Skywalker. So, if you haven't watched it I highly recommend you do. Good movie. I will refer to events that had happened in that movie. You have been warned.

In the mid rim there is a planet that wasn’t prosperous in its aid to the First Order

"Time shows us that the darkness never goes away. Evident by the fall of the Jedi.

Time shows us that the darkness never can get rid of the light. Evident by the fall of the Sith.

As long as one flourishes the other shall survive. Never getting rid of the other.

As long as there is light there shall be shadows.

Neither are right. Neither are wrong. That is the story Ren will tell you today."

A voice came from a tent like structure made with many different layers of black robes. This tent made a move to draw in an audience in hope for some currency. This scrap tent was a creature the race unknown. Maybe the listener could tell the gender by the voice. But that is raspy. A R2 unit white and blue stood next the tent void of color. This R2 was Ren’s helper with stories. Sometimes Ren would have the droid play hollow projections of x-wings, star destroyers, and characters in the stories. Sound effect include, it always made the story all that more enjoyable. Children of many races and of different ages ran to the traveler. Excited that Ren has yet to leave the planet. Ren still in this busy marketplace means there is another story to be heard.

"Tell us more!" The gathering children chanted with excitement and eagerness. Ren looked at the children, they seemed to remind the traveler of hungry beasts about to consume their meal. Ren thought it was best to feed the tiny beasts their demands of stories. There have been many creatures and species that Ren has met. None have frightened Ren like tiny children.

“How about the story of the Skywalkers?” Stories of the Skywalkers were always a hit. Though Ren sometimes have other stories in mind in what to tell. Ren looked around the flooding market. Smells of cooking meet of edible creatures. Cries of sellers trying to sell scraps at their venue. A small crowd was beginning to form curious to what was going to be said. Many adults even enjoyed listening to the stories of the traveler. Sometimes they even would pipe up and interject to the story they were part of.

Ren wanted to leave the plant, hopefully soon and wanted to keep the story short and sweet. What story of the Skywalkers could be quickly told to the gathering masses? Anakin? Luke? Leia? Ben?

“Ah, Ren knows,” Ren looked to the droid and begun to tell the story of Anakin Skywalker. Ren hardly talks about the first Jedi Skywalker. One that seems to have nearly been forgotten. Alas his counterpart has a long way to be forgotten. Who can forget Darth Vader? But thinking of that dark time in the past is giving Ren an ominous feeling that something dark is to transpire. Hopefully soon Ren can leave.

The R2 beeped and bopped telling his master he was ready to play the hollows and sound affects for the story. Ren looked down and smiled behind the mask that hid Ren’s face. Ren enjoyed telling stories with the droid. With a deep breath Ren began the story using arms to exaggerate the story and to keep the listeners engage to the story. With Ren knowing the native tongue spoken here a familiar story told through time. A story well known throughout the galaxy to give hope. The story of the legendary Jedi Luke Skywalker.

"Hope never dies. His father before him was a hope to his time. When he fell, Luke Skywalker became the new hope for his own." Ren walked the circle with an air of mystery. Many in the crowd greatly involved in the outcome of the story. The crowd spending the entire ally there was no room to move. Making those who wish to pass frustrated in navigating the crowd of creatures.

"Ren," looked through the crowd. Interested in who stands in them. There seems to be a familiar jacket attempting to cross the sea of the crowd. "Leaves you with this. No matter how black the days may seem. There is always a spark of hope." Ren bowed and disappeared into the crowed.

\------------------------------------------------------

A leather jacket worn down to a dark shine by the adventures it had been on. The leather jacket pushed its way through the crowd annoyed to the large number of sentients in the streets. It contrasted the many it past that wore robes of tattered clothing. One would expect that a market street full of vendors would be busy, just not to this degree. The pleasant smells of cooking food were mixed in with the obnoxious aroma of body odor. None seeming to know what a bath is. The cries of the many vendors and Jawas looking to sell went unheard. The man wearing the leather jacket was becoming impatient, becoming worried that he is going to miss his target. His impatience was starting show as he weaved through the crowd determined.

“Poe!” There was a younger male human struggling to keep up in the sea of sentient creatures. The pace set by Poe was quiet demanding to the young gunner. Poe caught a glimpse of the teen, then he disappeared. Then reappeared, like a body unable to conquer the seas of angry waves. Poe sighed, as he waited for the teen weave through. Poe Dameron, best fighter pilot, none in the galaxy could or would argue with that. Now also the General of the Resistance, he would tell anyone who would listen. That he could not even compare to the General and Princess before him. Not like he wanted to, he respected her and cared for her like his own mother.

“Why are we in a hurry?” The gunner breathed, finally catching up to Poe. “What is so important here anyway?” Poe took a frustrated sigh, why did he even take the teen. He doesn’t remember the reason now. The younger was on a need to know basis yet, he kept asking questions. Ones that he did not need answers too.

“Rank up, Jasper.” He hoped to the Force that would shut him up. The young gunner for the resistance breathed hard out of frustration. He hates secrets yet did not mind keeping a few for himself.

Jasper thought that the crowd was a lot like a thick forest earlier. Now it is impossible to move through. The thicket is even thicker. This wasn’t normal for a scrap market in a barren planet dry of its resources thanks to the Empire then the Order. This is what you would find in a black market. With the customers egger to be the winner of the most valuable sell. Though the crowd doesn’t seem to be bidding on something valuable. What other reason or purpose could there be for the people to be this interested. Jasper felt like the sea of residents was just pushing him around like a real sea would. Whatever is on the other side is getting Jasper interested, a glimpse would do.

Poe was doing better off. He was practically wading through. Only to get tossed around a little bit. If Poe can get that far without an issue. Then so can he. But he was getting tired shoving and weaving around the people of the market. Finally, he caught up to Poe. Jasper placed a little sweaty hand on Poe shoulder. Too tired to tell he caught up. They finally made it to the end of the crowd. Finally, after being pushed around and shoving back. They get to know the reason for this crowd.

The reason being, was a walking mop of black robes giving no identify features. A R2 was next to this thing playing holoprojections correlating to the story. Jasper was drawn to this thing, curious as to who it was. Too bad Jasper was not well versed in this native tongue. Otherwise he could know the story being told. It seems interesting enough. Well timed too, the droid was keeping up with the storyteller.

“Ren leaves you with this. No matter how black the days may seem. There is always a spark of hope." This thing that had named itself Ren bowed disappearing from the crowd’s view.

“What was that all about?” Jasper leaned to question his superior. Poe was missing from the spot Jasper swears Poe had stopped. A slight panic attack and a few choice words Jasper blindly sprung into a fast pace. Walking blindly going where hopefully Poe had gone.

Jasper was relieved to see Poe past the quickly dispersing crowd. Poe was standing in front of a door belonging to a cantina. He seemed to be scanning the area for something, anything, maybe even the MIA (Missing in Action) kid. Ren the Traveler was joining the general at the cantina with the droid by its side. Jasper ran up to the two following Poe inside the musty cantina. He heard the traveler give a command to the droid. As Ren scuttled across the floor attempting a quick step to catch up to Poe. Ren’s attempt at being slick to pass Jasper was to no avail. The two bumped. Jasper felt annoyed with this thing, it smelt, it sounded uneducated, and it seemed to be a hunched hag. Ren interjected before Jasper could allow his displeasure to be heard.

“Ren is sorry, Ren did not mean to bump into young master. Ren,” continued sounding more and more like a bumbling idiot. This thing’s ramblings was like nails on a chalkboard to Jasper nerves. Is this who Poe was looking for? It can’t be. This is just a rambling idiot who can tell stories as if this thing is an intellect. “C-3PO is less annoying than this thing.” Jasper had to breathe out his frustrations.

“Guard this area,” turning on his heals Poe looked at his junior dead in the face. “Make sure no one comes near here…. don’t make it obvious.” Sighing Poe joined the traveler at the table it chose. Jasper was far enough, and they spoke in soft tones that eavesdropping was going to be hard.

“You have it?” Poe’s voice hiding secrets with his soft whisper. Sounding eager to know the answer for what he was looking for.

“Ren, has what you want.” What happened to the idiot? Again, it sounds like it has some intellect. It was soft matching the level of secrets Poe was keeping close to his chest.

“Thank you.” Jasper huffed; it was wasted on that thing. Ren was beneath gratitude. Jasper couldn’t take it. His curiosity was taking over, he had to look. Ren gingerly, as if it was afraid it would be taken from them pushed an information file to Poe. Stopping short Ren stared him, seemingly studying Poe for any sign. “Ren just hopes you have want Ren wants.” Poe without hesitation or attempt to batter reached into his jacket. Looking around Poe gave Jasper a death glare to Jasper for not keeping alert to his surroundings. Jasper could only assume that they traded whatever Ren wanted from him.

“Ren asks you to be careful. Ren has heard rumors.” The words were soft and gentle. Concerned with the safety of the General. Aren’t there always rumors? Jasper thought to himself. Like Kylo Ren is still out there hunting.

“If Ren is so worried, you should come with us.” Oh Force no. Jasper would rather be stranded on some evil plant or deal with C-3PO’s nonstop worrying.

“No,” thank the Force. “Ren, Ren has goal. Ren won’t join until Ren has what Ren wants.” Back to sounding like an idiot. Jasper rolled his eyes with annoyance. The urge to shoot is strong with this one.

“Fine, I guess. But, how many more sympathizers can there be?” Glancing back, Jasper wondered if that could be what is on that disk? Jasper was left to wonder as he returned his gaze back to where it is supposed to be. Watching an empty cantina. “Ren has only heard rumors. It is only rumors Ren has heard. Ren does not think they are true. But Ren only wants safety.” Rustling of clothes told Jasper this meet is over. He couldn’t happier and did not bother with trying to hide his glee. The hunched traveler walked like an old man to the cantina door. Greeted by its companion as it continued its journey through the galaxy.

Poe glanced one more time at the information disk traded to him before continuing his way. “Did you really give what that thing wanted?”

“Yeah.” Poe looked at Jasper, who was curious and not wanting to aid it. “Ren has been a reliable informant to the resistance. Why would I not give Ren what it wants?”

“Like what?” The smells of an over packed market flooded the two as they exited the cantina to make their way back. “Information that is all Ren wants.” Begrudgingly Poe started the tiring trek back to his ship, it is times like these he questions why he parks so far. To Poe’s great delight the trek was in silence. Though Poe was slightly nervous at the next wave of questions that the teen could possibly think of.

Sitting in the cockpit the two flip switches and pushed buttons to make their way out of the atmosphere of the planet. “For an information trader, that thing sounded like an idiot.” Jasper broke the long silence as the engine whirled into life. “Well, sorry to disappoint. But, that is how Ren is. Not much you can do about it.” Pulling on the Hyperdive leaver the two were homeward bound.


	2. Chapter 2: The Stranger

The resistance made their home in a small planet in its duller climates. They have been here for a few months of the planet’s cycle and the sun hardly shows. Cloud cover and cool weather is always forecasted. It was kind of depressing to be here with this kind of weather. The resistance had made three primary locations in the hills of the vast plains of this area. Hangers, storing all the ships, some equipment, and weapons. Barracks, got to sleep somewhere and more equipment and weapons. The War room, the primary part of the base, it also stores more equipment. These lush hills on a grey background where many called home. Many had been orphaned at the end of the First Order.  
A stone toss away from the war room Jasper sat on a cold hard strongbox without caring what it is meant to hold. Tending to the weapon issued to him to serve a purpose. The cool metal was showing how well it is being care for. That is the last thing anyone needs to be in. A fire fight without a working blaster. With a bored swipe Jasper made sure his blaster wasn’t going to fail due to his incompetence. With this done he can work on his specialty for the resistance, explosives. His enjoyment of the art of the fiery flower cloud can scare or disturb some people. But hey, they don’t think it is as beautiful as he does.

  
Moments before Jasper noticed an odd flow of people coming in and out of the war room. With his knowledge of things, he gazed curious and suspicious. The wave of leadership entering was noticeable as there was another wave that followed them in opposite directions. Jasper burned with curiosity, he had to know be in it all. Jasper brushed his fingers through his wavy black hair, he knew the only way to do that was to rank up.

  
A pilot in her orange jump suit, the arms tied around her waist allowing her to stay cool. She trotted in the direction of Jasper. “Hey, I know you are new. But we could use your help with a few things.” Jasper raised a brow. He typically didn’t take orders from anyone unless they were higher ranked than him. Though technically she was. But, he was more skeptical why she asked. He did hear them whisper amongst themselves as to why he was sitting somewhat close to the war room. “The leadership is in the war room. Making a plan, if you are here long enough you will see the patterns.” She wasn’t wrong the teen wasn’t here long and was already seeing the pattern. Seeing no reason to argue Jasper took the pilot’s word and followed her to what needs work on.

  
Everyone focusing on their given tasked that demanded it or boom. Jasper jumped with a few other people on the landing pad. A horn blasted near them alerting the ground crew that a space craft was coming in to land. The landing crew started running around to find a place and prepare it for the incoming craft. Jasper wasn’t the only one curious as to who was landing in the base. Everyone was accounted for. Unless it was from the public side of the resistance. The side that aids the other planets if necessary in establishing themselves. Though, knowing many of the sentient beings here. There would be word that they were coming in. 

  
In the horizon a small shadow silhouette slowly appeared. As it approached the silhouette could be made out as an x-wing. One could easily tell it wasn’t coming in with the intention of shooting up the place. The pilot is sending all the right codes not to get blown up. A few of the curious ones in the field talking to themselves seems to have an idea at who is coming in. 

  
“Hey,” Jasper grabbed a tech that was standing next to him. “All the x-wings are accounted for.” He wasn’t asking a question. He was making sure no one messed up. Or that anything could be pinned on him.

  
“It isn’t our x-wing.” The tech replied calmly like he wasn’t being threatened.

  
“How is that possible?”

  
“It is retired. It was Luke Skywalker’s x-wing during the imperial era.” The two watched as the x-wing came closer and prepping to land. “We just gave it up?” If the gunner did not sound confused he looked confused. If the resistance is practically desperate for whatever they can get their hands on. Why would they just simply give this one up?  
“Not exactly. Her pilot used to fly for us.” That would explain how the pilot knows the codes and where to go. Wait, “used to?” Jasper was intrigued, how could someone no longer a pilot. Yet still be a member of the resistance at the same time. 

  
Lowering to the ground, landing with a hiss from the hydraulics the x-wing successfully landed on the pad it was given. “I don’t know the story.” The tech left to go do maintenance or what is required to allow it to fly once more. One look at the x-wing and anyone could tell it was in worse shape than the Millennium Falcon. 

  
The hatch opened with a hiss from the compressed air to allow the pilot to leave their seat. The new comer removed their helmet with great relief. Two long braids trailed behind her as she jumped down from the craft. She wasn’t even wearing an orange jumpsuit. Then again she is not resistance. Jasper watched as she greeted a few of those around her. The audacity. But, she apparently knows a few of them. Jasper could only assume so. He hasn’t been here that long and this is the first time he has seen or heard of her. Wait what is even her name?

  
Another pilot approached the mysterious girl with a mischievous glint. Saying something to the vested girl. The other pilot that Jasper recognizes as the one from earlier in getting his help. Pointed him out to this stranger. She looked at Jasper with a raised eyebrow and gazed him up and down. She apparently could tell that his idols happen to be scoundrels or smugglers. The jacket Jasper was wearing caught her eye. She was looking at it longer than any other part of him. She probably could tell that he did his best to find a jacket that was similar to what Han Solo has worn. Light hearted laughing erupted from her as she turned to the orange pilot.

  
“Not today.” What is that supposed to mean? He was slightly offended. How dare her. Even though he has no idea what they are talking about. “Who are you?” He wasn’t going to just stand there and take it.

  
“I would love to stay and chat but I am on a time crunch.” The girl attempted to slide past the scoundrel. “Really-“ Jasper made a reach for her and make her answer his questions. 

  
An Astro unit that sat in the droid hole of the x-wing chirp a few bars getting the pilot’s attention. “Hey! You watch your language!” The silver dome twisted in response to the girl. Shaking her head with a smile, “I love that droid.” Unable to hold back a laugh. 

  
Jasper watched her walk passed him and head towards the war room. “You can’t go in there. They are holding a meeting!” This cocky pilot twisted in her spot and gave a mockery bow. The warm breeze rustled some trees allowing the sun through the covered hiding spot. The glint in her eyes sparkled with the sun showing on her. She knew something, “with the information I have. I can guess what it is about.” She then made another attempt to continue her journey.

  
Jasper was not going to lose to her, “you are still not authorized.” This girl turns and looks a Jasper. Her smirk challenging him to his words. “I may not fly for the resistance anymore but this is the reconnaissance part of the resistance. There are many more members of this side. I am one of the members that blends in with the crowd. Good day.” Turning on herself she knew she won.

  
“Oh really?” Jasper was steaming, not that he would show that or let anyone know. Not at all. Got to keep appearances. “Yeah, everyone has been caught once, except her.” Jasper looked at his comrade that walked up next to him. Jasper was in disbelief. You have been lied to. No, way that is possible.

  
Inside the war room the meeting was coming to a close. One of the generals was about to summon the troops when a familiar face walked in amongst the crowd. The leaders decided to take this opportunity to review their numbers and the data to make sure everything had been covered. Plan A though Z. No mistakes, they really can’t afford to lose people.

  
“You are walking in here smugly,” Poe smiled in greeting to the stranger with open arms. He would be lying if he said he was not surprised to see her here. “Who did you tell off this time?” Poe knew this girl long enough that when she walks in a cocky smuggler, she was amused with herself. The girl in question mimicked her friend’s posture. “The same kid that you brought last time we saw each other.” Oh how good she felt to be able to snark back at the male teen.

  
“He is clever.” She chuckled at Poe handing him a disk, “we will see about that.” Lazily the girl plopped on a chair next to a commuter, its screen lit with information of the galaxy, the light illuminating on the teen dimly. She doubt Poe’s words about, “what was his name again?” Poe chuckled for mercy, this was going to be interesting on how this will go. “His name is Jasper.” The teen stopped spinning in her chair for a moment, thinking and spinning is never a good combination. “Jasper, what? What is his family name?” Looking at the addition to the information given to him, he paused “don’t know. Didn’t ask.” The screen glowing showed it was ready to receive the information from an external source. Eager to know what was so important Poe shoved the disk into the computer to process it. The girl stopped spinning her chair bored her gaze scanned the maps flickering in front of her in a green hue. “That boy Jasper seems to have a distaste for Ren.”

  
Poe unloading the information gave the girl a quick glance to show he was still half listening to the girl. “I could tell him.” The general’s tone made him sound uninterested earning him a side eye from the teen. For her to hand deliver another disk it must be juicy details and for them to remain on schedule he needs to find out now.

The girl did a few more turns before entertaining an idea. Smiling smugly she stopped once again, “nah, make him suffer.” Why tell him now? That Ren is a member of the Resistance. Breaking contact with the information Poe was not sure what he heard. The look on the girl told him, he heard right. “You can be scary at times Ritter.” She laughed in response to her general. Shrugging the girl got up on her feet positive that Poe had seen most if not all of what she brought to him.

  
“As you can see the reason for my surprise visit,” Ritter walked over to the large central computer. Pressing a few keys she highlighted a particular thing that she wanted Poe to know. “I got this intel just as we left.” Poe was gazing at a face of a war general for the First Order. Ritter had found them a huge catch in making sure members payed for their crimes. “How sweet, you hand delivered it,” Poe’s excitement showed in a wide grin. The two straightening up from the computer Ritter matched his smile. “Don’t get the wrong idea. I was just passing by on the job. I am not even here” Poe nodding pressing his lips, she was going to be involved making sure this Intel was right. “If you are risking this. Why not beam it in?” Poe saw her eyes flick to the side thinking of a short answer. “There may be a member of the crew involved with the First Order.” Shrugging with her shoulders Ritter had no proof and only made assumption. This crew is willing to sell out some of their clients if the price is right. “And why not when I was passing by.” Ritter with a smiled turned for the door to leave. “Though, I am on a schedule that I must keep.”

  
“Take care.” Watching her retreating back is all Poe could say. Hearing these words Ritter turned around walking backwards with a smile showing wisdom through the ages, “Of course, may the Force be with you and god speed rebels.” With that she was out the door.

  
Ritter in long strides emerged from the war room. With her reason for being here over she needed to get back to her task at hand. With her focus and pace she did not notice that she passed Jasper. He was leaning on a support beam waiting for her. He was going to chew that girl out. How dare she interrupt an important meeting. When she passed him, Jasper pushed off his support to get this girl’s attention. But she was well paced and had already put a distance between the two. Whoever she is, she is well affiliated with members of the resistance. Those same members were gathering around to send their friend off. He followed his curiosity as if on a leash to join the others. 

  
The x-wing that Ritter was standing next to had many battle scars. Carbon marked over the faded paint of this imperial era x-wing. It looked like it barely survived a few fights and may not survive the next one. There is a reason it was called retired. Jasper saw the nose of the x-wing there was signs that it had been bent in as in a crash landing a couple of times. Jasper would laugh at her for these but there seems to be an age to them as the battle scars. One could say that this x-wing was competing with the Falcon in who is barely holding it together. 

  
Chirps and whirls from the silvery dome alerted its pilot that it was time to go if they were going to make it back in time. Jasper glanced as best he could to see the astro mec this pilot was using. From what he could tell by standing on his toes it was an R series. A very popular model to use. Though, this one looks like he had seen before. Waving everyone farewell with a happy hand. She climbed the ladder to the cockpit. Ritter stopped short at the top of the ladder. She had hoped to see someone before she left and there seems to be no sign of them coming in. Disappointed she heaved herself into the cockpit. Once settled into her seat she put on her helmet and closed the hatch with a hiss.

  
Jasper standing with those being left behind watched the x-wing arise for its flight. It wasn’t long before its sight was lost in its distance. 


End file.
